France Welcomes Pretty
by hpdrfan1
Summary: Finally! The story by mangalover16 and hpdrfan1 you've all been waiting for! TPC couldn't be more excited when BOCD announces a 10day long trip to France, but add in the boys, plus a foreign romantic country, and you know you can only get trouble! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OK, first off, this story is written by mangalover16 AND hpdrfan1! And we've worked very hard on it for you all to enjoy, so please R&R!**

**BOCD**

**EURO HISTORY**

**11:52 AM**

"And the most important of these conquests for French history was the Norman Conquest of England following the Battle of Hastings by William the Conqueror," droned Mrs. Williams from the front of the room, unaware of what her students were actually doing in her class due to the fact that she was 74 years old, had the worst eyesight _ever_ and was practically deaf in one ear.

The Pretty Committee, of course, in the back row, were doing other things, higher on their priority list then euro history.

16 year old Massie Block was busy touching up on her makeup using Anastasia Beverly Hills Perfect Brow Pencil while looking into her special-edition Swarovski crystal covered compact mirror.

Alicia Rivera was spritzing some of her Ralph Lauren Ralph Wild onto her wrists and her neck while turning her neck to the right side of the room ever so slightly to see what her boyfriend, Josh Hotz, was doing, who in fact, had been staring at Alicia and gave her a sly wink.

Dylan Marvil was reading the newest edition of Lucky magazine behind her history textbook, not that she would have gotten caught either anyways but . . .

Claire Lyons was texting her boyfriend, Cam Fisher, underneath the desk. It was a miracle! She could actually text _fast _now.

On the other hand, Kristen Gregory was the only one who was paying attention to Mrs. Williams, who she definitely thought should retire.

"And as I'm sure you students are all excited for," Mrs. Williams said, her face smiling happily, "we are all going on a 10-day long trip to France in two days."

Everyone exploded into cheers. Guys stood up on their desks, high-fived each other, and bumped fists. Girls squealed excitingly, while gazing longingly at the Briarwood boys, who were already, unfortunately, taken by TPC.

It was a 10 day trip to a European country plus the Briarwood boys.

Eh. Ma. Gawd.

_Nothing_ could go wrong, right? Well…

"This is going to be ah-mazing!" Massie said while digging through her huge Nancy Gonzalez Crocodile tote.

"I completely heart that," said Alicia.

"This is gonna rock!" squealed Dylan.

"Almost too good to be true," Kristen exclaimed.

"A miracle," Claire added.

"We should make up a plan of what we're going to do in France," said Kristen. "Right?"

"Hmmm . . yeah. Of course." She was a little distracted, as she caught Derrington's eye. He winked at her and waved his cell before stuffing it in his bag. He wanted to text her tonight. She nodded, smiling, and then got back to the girls.

Claire lifted her head. "But first off, you can actually go right, Kris?"

Kristen beamed and answered. "Yup. My dad's been earning a lot more money these days. Wayyyy more than what he used to earn. We may be able to move out of the apartments soon." Kristen grinned again as everyone air-clapped for her.

_Rrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggggg!!!!!!!!_

All the girls picked up their designer bags and walked out of the classroom, ignoring Mrs. Williams as she tried to tell everyone their homework assignment. Massie groaned as she saw some A-list wannabees headed their way, looking excited and nervous.

Sure enough, they stopped right in front of the Pretty Committee.

"You guys are going on the trip to France right?" asked the tall girl with the Burberry scarf tied around her waist who was obviously the leader.

"Opposite of no," Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Isn't it going to be so exciting? And with the Briarwood boys too!" asked the girl who obviously overdosed on the Guess by Marciano perfume this morning.

Massie wrinkled her nose ever so slightly and said, "Can't wait." She flashed a half smile at the girls and lead TPC to the cafe, where they put their stuff down at their regular table #18.

"What an LBR!" Dylan shook her head. The others nodded in agreement.

"Let's plan tomorrow at my house for the trip and get ready," said Massie. "This will be the best vacation ever." She was so sure…

**A/N: Ta daa! Here you have it, the first chapter of the MUCH anticipated story from your top two Clique writers, mangalover16 and hpdrfan1! Woot! Lol, please R&R, we'd REALLY appreciate it! Merci!**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE BLOCK ESATE, WESTCHESTER**

**MASSIE'S ROOM (the iPad)**

**7:11 PM**

Massie inhaled deeply, and then let it all out. After suffering through the whole day of school (and another double boring French class), she was more than ready to get the meeting started.

She'd already set out everything, and planned the evening through. Dylan and Alicia were just sitting around, Dylan munching on chips, and Alicia reading a magazine. Kristen and Claire were yet to arrive.

"Where are they?" Massie muttered, checking her Christian Dior gold studded watch. It read 7:11 PM, eleven minutes late. And this was the most important meeting!

As if on cue, Kristen walked in.

"Heyy!" Alicia and Dylan smiled.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late. My mom was going on another trance about God knows what. I wasn't even listening," she admitted. "Where's Claire?"

"Good question," Massie grinded her teeth but then stopped when she remembered it would mill her pearly whites.

Massie pulled out her new iPhone and hit 2 on speed dial.

"Hello?" Claire answered on the third ring. She sounded as if she was panting.

"Where are you?" Massie barked. "You're," she checked her watch again, "exactly fifteen minutes late!"

"Sorry, sorry! Look outside."

Massie got up and peered out of her window and saw Claire and Judi walking over.

"Why is your mom with you?" Massie wrinkled her nose.  
"Some project they're working on together for Todd's class."

"Hello, Judi!" Massie heard her mom exclaim in the background. Massie hung up without saying goodbye. It didn't matter; Claire was here anyways.

One minute later, Claire walked in, looking cold from the crsip November winds. "Sorry I'm late," she said, panting. "My mom needed to meet with your mom, and Todd was making a big fuss about something."

Dylan rolled her eyes.

"Whatevs," Massie said impatiently. "Let's just get started." The girls all sat down on their assigned sleeping bags.

"First off, we're going to need a list of things we'll take on the trip. This is for PC eyes _only._ It doesn't get out to anyone, got it?"

They all nodded solemnly.

"Kay." Massie took out her palm pilot and the other girls folowed. "Let's start with clothes."

"For jeans: True Religions, Levi's, Seven, and Moschino. Dark wash only, mostly skinny and straight, only a few flairs." Alicia immediately recited confidently.

They all took a few seconds to write it down.

"Other then jeans," Dylan added, "stretch/track pants as sporty chic. Puma, Juicy Couture Razor, Lulu Lemon, and . . ."

"That's it," Kristen finished.

"For use only in our hotel room," added Massie.

After jotting that down, she looked up and said, "Kay. Now tops."

They tilted their heads. "Everything designer?" Claire raised her eyebrows. She was thankful that her acting had paid BIG money. She now had as much money as Kristen, even a bit more.

"Yeah," Alicia shrugged.

"Which means no Gap, Kuh-laire!" Massie smirked.

Claire threw a pillow at Massie, and the girls burst out laughing. "Puh-lease. Gap is so D2M."

Massie smiled in pride. She'd made a new woman-well, teenager-out of her. It was all her doing, and she felt proud, just like a mother seeing her child graduate. Kind of.

"Back to tops," Alicia said, smiling humbly as Massie gave her a grateful look for bring them back on track.

"I say anything that fits our taste, because we're all different," Massie said, raising her eyebrows to see if anyone disagreed. They all nodded eagerly.

"Now shoes," declared Massie. "Uggs, Marc Jacobs, Jimmy Choos, Steve Madden, and Calvin Klein. Pumas and Nikes for Kristen. And Keds for none other than Claire Lyons. If she dares."

Everyone giggle-nodded in response.

"What else?" Kristen asked, twisting a strand of her dirty blonde hair.

"Lingerie." Massie fingered her charm bracleet, cradling her latest charm, a gift from Derrington on Halloween, a pumpkin. It was cheesy, ahb-viously, but it symbolized something more - love.

"Size 36-D bras for Alicia," joked Claire, receiving a painful slap across her thigh.

"Ow," she wailed, rubbing it. "I was just joking!"

"Nawt funny," Alicia glared, but bit her lip to prevent bursting out loud in laughter with her friends.

"Niice," Dylan high-fived Claire.

"Guys," Massie giggled. "C'mon! Concentrate!"

"Sorry," Kristen wiped a tear from her eye. "Kay, um, beside the bras, some underwear, ahb-viousy!"

"No full lengths, thongs only!" Massie declared. "That includes you, Claire."

Claire turned red.

"Nooo Grrrrannnyyyy pannnntttiiiiessss," Dylan burped, sending them into another fit of laughter.

"Supplies," said Massie immediatley, refushing to be swept off track. "Everyone bring your iPods, cell phones, cameras, headphones, chargers for everything, and tons of minty fresh gum." She winked, causing the girls to giggle nervously.

They all added the stuff the talked about into their palm pilots. "Kay, I'll copy this only my iMac and print copies later. Right now, let's discuss the boys," Massie grinned mischievously.

"Gawd, I swear Josh and I are ready for a French! I mean, most of you guys have already frenched, but I'm still stuck on first base because of his stupid 'let's take it slow, Leesh' idea!" Alicia imitated his voice, complaining.

"Don't worry," assured Dylan. "Paris is the city of romance. It's bound to happen then!" The other girls nodded reassuringly.

"I can't wait to see the Eiffel Tower with Cam," Claire blushed.

Massie rolled her eyes but smiled. "Derrington and I are so joining you. It'll be a double date!"

"Make that triple!" Kristen pointed. "I'm sure Kemp is going to ask me out on this trip."

"Quadruple, guys?" added Alicia. "That is, after I've frenched."

"We'll still join the extra credit last day tour, right?" Kristen pleaded.

"Opposite of yes!" Alicia raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah. I mean, why waste the last day of the most romantic trip ever with less boys?" Massie pointed out.

"I'll need this to maintain my scholarship," begged Kristen.

"I thought you said your dad struck it rich?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean my mom is ready to start accepting Bs again."

"I'll come," Claire offered kindly. "I need the grade too." Kristen sighed in relief. "Thanks so much."

"No problem," she shrugged.

"Wait. Question," Claire piped up. "On the plane tomorrow morning, are we sitting together, or with the boys?"

"Together!" exclaimed Dylan.

"With the boys," Alicia argued.

"Relax," Massie held up her hand. "It's all taken care of. I-or my dad-was able to get the reservvations for the only 12 seat circle . . .first class," Massie smirked.

They all high-fived her, giggling in glee.

"Wait, 12 seater?" Claire asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Well," Massie shrugged, "it was either that, or the six seater. Griffin will be there, and I guess one will be empty?"

"Mmhmmm," Alicia nodded.

"Oh gawd I can't wait!" squealed Dylan. "I heard Paris has the best poutine ever!"

"Massie smirked. "They do."

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed, and please R&R! And just a heads up, mangalover16 wrote the first chapter, plus she'll write 3, 5, 7, 9, etc. I wrote this one, and will write 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, etc. We beta each other's chapters. Just so you know who gets the credit :) And PUH-LEASE check out my other stories (as well as mangalover16's) and my forums!! Merci!**


End file.
